


For You

by alliaskofyou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Raphael, Light Angst, M/M, Raphael is so confused, Simon is a dork but he’s adorable, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Raphael is known for being a Valentine’s Day Scrooge. The clan usually will usually humor his frustrations, but this year is different, different for many reasons, all of which lead back to Simon.





	For You

Raphael has always hated Valentine’s Day: the doting lovers; the assorted chocolates that are never as good as they appear to be (much like the love expressed on the holiday); the horrendous cards; the garish decorations; and the disgusting candy hearts. The idea of love being commercialized and exploited infuriates Raphael. He's known for being a Valentine’s Day Scrooge. The clan usually will usually humor his frustrations, but this year is different, different for many reasons, all of which lead back to Simon.

 

Simon who is in love with the idea of love and has wholeheartedly ignored Raphael’s protests to decorate the hotel in horrifying displays of celebration. There’s streamers, bowls full of candy, paper heart chains, and, worst of all, Valentine’s Day memes taped on the walls. He even got the whole clan to decorate while listening to crooning love songs and dramatic ballads. Raphael, like with everything Simon insists upon, relents; but, this very last request might be Raphael’s undoing. 

 

Simon rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, an eager smile stretching his cheeks and twinkling in his eyes. “Is that okay?”

 

Raphael swallows harshly. “You want to use the roof of the hotel for a surprise tomorrow night, a surprise that I am not allowed to know anything about.”

 

“Yes.” Simon’s smile dwindles under Raphael’s harsh gaze. 

 

“No.”

 

“But -”

 

“Simon, if you don’t tell me what it’s for, I can’t just let whatever you have planned to happen.”

 

“It’s not like I’m planning a revolution against you or anything.” He pouts. He _actually_ pouts. 

 

Raphael rolls his eyes and looks back down at the agreement he’s trying to arrange with Simon’s dear shadowhunters and he can’t help but scowl. “I said no, Simon.”

 

“But it’s for Valentine’s Day!” Simon blurts, a hand quickly covering his mouth once he realizes his admission. 

 

Raphael’s chest tightens, knowing exactly who this Valentine’s Day surprise is for and he can’t help but curse the Fairchild girl. 

 

“What does Clary have to do with this?” Simon tilts his head in question.

 

Raphael’s scowl deepens. “You may use the roof.” The words feel like thorns, digging their way out of his throat and past his bleeding gums.

 

“Thank you!” Simon jumps excitedly and rushes out of Raphael’s office, his cheeks a bright red. 

 

As soon as the door closes, Raphael sighs and buries his face in his hands. The idea of Simon creating a Valentine’s Day surprise for Clary in  _ their  _ hotel, under  _ their  _ roof settles bitterly in his gut.  

 

He can hear what Simon would remark, in between giggles, “Technically it’s  _ on _ the roof not under.”

 

The fact that that brings a soft smile to Raphael’s face, makes Raphael want to cry. He can hear Simon’s excited explanation to someone out in the lobby, probably Lily and Stan, and if blood drips onto the papers before him, no one would know but him. 

 

\---

 

Throughout the day, Simon, Lily, and Stan have been rushing back and forth from the roof to Simon’s room. It’s driving Raphael crazy, but he’s tried to stay out of their way, fortunately succeeding; but now, seeing Lily stand in front of him, smiling mischievously, Raphael knows that his success in not being involved is over. 

 

“I need you to come with me.”

 

“Lily, I have actual work to do.” He wants to add a snide comment about how said work doesn’t involve promoting young love, but her glare dissuades him. 

 

“Raphael, you will want to come with me.”

 

Raphael knows it will be suspicious if he doesn’t follow Lily, knows that it won’t take Simon long to figure out why Raphael didn’t want to give him complete access to the roof, why he doesn’t want to even see what Simon has planned; so, he decides to follow, much to Lily’s delight. 

 

The dread builds in his gut as the elevator climbs. He can feel Lily eyeing him, her stare is suspicious as if she doesn’t know why he wouldn’t want to see what Simon has planned. When the elevator dings and opens, Lily pushes him out the doors and quickly hits the button for them to close. Raphael stumbles out and turns to glare at her, even if she’s not there. He hears Simon clear his throat and Raphael takes a deep breath to steady himself, then, he turns. 

 

The roof is lit in lights: LED strings line the edge of the roof, flickering candles rest on the concrete slabs that outline Lily’s garden, and the stars above twinkle at the enchanting scene. There’s a table with a single candle and two covered dishes in the middle of the roof and a picnic blanket with a handful of pillows lying next to it. Raphael hesitantly meets Simon’s eyes and they’re brighter than any of the lights shining on the roof. Simon smiles shyly at him, his cheeks a lovely red. 

 

“Do you like it?” His voice is quiet and unsure, carried by the gentle breeze. 

 

Raphael swallows the lump in his throat and nods. “It’s beautiful.”

 

Simon’s smile is incandescent. He walks towards Raphael and reaches out his hand. Raphael stares at it in confusion but takes it nonetheless. Simon squeezes his hand gently and leads him to the table. He pulls out the chair and Raphael sits, the confusion too much to bear. He blurts, “When is the Shadowhunter arriving?”

 

Simon’s hand, about to lift the cover off the dish in front of Raphael stops immediately and fall back to his side. He turns to look at him and his brows crinkle in the most adorable way. “What?”

 

“The Fairchild girl. When is she going to be here?”

 

“Clary? What do you-” Realization dawns in Simon’s eyes and Raphael quickly turns his head away from Simon, hands grasping his thighs in a tight grasp.

 

He feels Simon’s gentle hand grasp his chin and guide his face to him. “This isn’t for Clary.”

 

Raphael tries to extinguish the hope burning brightly in his soul. “Who is it for?”

 

Simon blush deepens and he leans in slightly as if asking for permission. Raphael places his palm against Simon’s neck and Simon moves forward, lips brushing against Raphael’s, a soft press promising more. He leans back, but not as far away as before, close enough that Raphael can feel his breath in his response: “It’s for you, only for you.”  

 

Under the twinkling lights and Simon’s warm gaze, Raphael realized he might not hate Valentine’s Day, in fact, he might come to love it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
